


【唐飛】走遠

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 聽了Imagine Dragons的Birds之後，有感而發。





	【唐飛】走遠

唐毅和孟少飛本來就是不同世界的人，他們不應該有任何關係，但他們還是走到了一起。

可現實與美夢總是有差距。

月光下，  
孟少飛手插口袋，說不出一句話，他抿著唇，看著眼前人。  
唐毅手垂身側，握拳，可卻是溫柔地看向他。

孟少飛強忍著淚水，點點頭，轉身走了。  
唐毅在孟少飛轉身的那剎，流下淚。

不同身分的人，終究會往不同的方向飛去，他們有各自該做的事，若還彼此牽絆，只會有不好的結果。  
而在那不好的結果開始前，提前喊停才是明智的做法。  
曾經做過的一切就像是場夢，在美好甜蜜的夢裡，兩人平淡的相愛，平凡的到老；在殘酷悲哀的現實裡，他們得要分離，不能回頭只能走遠。

或許哪天能再相見，但相見的那天，也已認不出彼此的模樣了。


End file.
